I've missed you
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: When Rin is dragged off, Seshoumaru is dismayed to find that Inuyasha has resqued her. But how will he react whenhe hears his little brother confess how he really feels for the Lord? no slash


First inu. fic...kill me nicely....() i own nuttin' btw...  
  
'Where is she?' Sesshoumaru, the great demon lord, an amazing powerful force, was walking through the forest panicked. He'd been attacked, and during battle, Rin was dragged off.  
  
Rage had consumed him, and he murdered the demons within seconds, but Rin was still gone. He now searched for the demon that had taken his pup away.   
  
Though his face was emotionless, fear pressed at his back, and worry filled his eyes, and quickened his pace. He sniffed the air and caught the faint scent of blood. 'If that is Rin's....'  
  
He finally entered the edge of the forest and stopped. In a flowered valley, sitting in the grass crying was Rin. A body of a demon next to her. Anger, and concern filled him, but he stopped.  
  
'What...'  
  
Inuyasha appeared next to her, blood pouring from his side. He picked her up, Rin quivering from fear, but Inuyasha held her, and soothed her, rubbing a hand on her back, though it be bloody.  
  
Rin's sobs were quieted, and Sesshoumaru watched, unable to goto Rin. His brothers presence weighing heavy on his mind...why was he there? Inuyasha had better not upset Rin or he would be punished. His hand brushed his sword.  
  
Severely.  
  
He crept closer, for Inuyasha was speaking. The youkai made sure that he stayed downwind, he did not want his brother to sniff him out.  
  
"Easy kid...whats your name?"  
  
"Rin..." The child rubbed her eyes, and looked at the bloody side. "Are you hurt very, very bad?" Inuyasha shook his head. "No, Rin I will recover."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed her, and she giggled slightly. "You have Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes!" Rin clapped her hands. Sesshoumaru froze, 'Great, now he knows.' Inuyasha didn't looked to surprised.  
  
"I had smelt the scent of a human girl...are you his food? His mate?" At that last part Sesshoumaru almost made himself known, a glowing hand raised. "No. Sesshoumaru-sama is Rin's family. Rin loves her Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin laughed, tears all gone.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and grunted with pain. Sesshoumaru looked down, the blood was pouring out far too quickly to be a minor wound. "Would you believe me if I said I was jealous of you Rin?"   
  
Rin looked up at him, "Why jealous of Rin? Rin does not have money, or nice things!" Inuyasha smiled. "Sesshoumaru is my brother..."  
  
Rin's eyes widened, and she starred up at him. "He loves you and your full human. Something he claims to hate all the time...but he hates me."  
  
Inuyasha's ear pressed to the back of his head, "And I am only half of what you are, as well as his brother." He lowered his head, bent completely over. "I miss him very much...he did love me when we were all living together. But when father died...it was as if something snapped in him, and he hated me...and here I am...saying I hate him...when I still love him."  
  
He was whimpering loudly, and Rin had pressed her hands to the blood that was starting to spurt out of his wound. "I can't hate my brother..." Rin's eyes were wide and scared, "Don't die! Hold on...Sesshoumaru-sama would not hate you! He wouldn't! He mus' love you too...cuz he never kills you!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's heart was picking up, as he watched his younger brother sink to the grassy ground, and whimper out those words.  
  
He fell completely, and Sesshoumaru appeared. Rin looked up at him without a word, and Sesshoumaru picked Inuyasha up. His brothers face was pale, and looked whiter because of the moonlight.   
  
A steady trickle of blood dripped out of his mouth, and Sesshoumaru removed his faceless mask. "Inuyasha...wake up! Wake up Inuyasha!" He growled. The hanyou's fevered eyes looked up, and he smiled, "...Big brother...I knew you'd save me..."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as a memory surfaced.   
  
flash back  
  
A teen aged youkai wiped blood from his nose, and looked down at a small whimpering pup. "Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees, and took the small boy in his arms.   
  
The boy sobbed in his brothers lap, blood in his hair. "Big brother! I knew you'd come! I knew you wouldn't want to leave me!" the small boy sobbed. Sesshoumaru drew him closer, and hugged the whimpering hanyou. "Shush child...shush."  
  
"Please don't ever hate me...don' go away! Please neva' go away!" Inuyasha babbled looking up at him. Sesshoumaru wiped the tears from his younger brothers face, "I'm not leaving, I'm not."  
  
end of flash back  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha too him and nuzzled him. "Inuyasha, its all right now."   
  
Cold, heavy arms wrapped around Sesshoumaru, silent sobs filling the air. "I missed you..."  
  
Sesshoumaru clutched to him tighter. He remembered all the things that happened in their youth. He had sworn to never let the other Youkai's get to him about his baby brother's origin. That he would always protect him.   
  
Now look.   
  
He had become what he swore to protect his baby brother from.  
  
He had forgotten that. He'd forgotten that little boy who went unloved by all but his father, his mother and himself. And now...Inuyasha was all alone...no one left for him.  
  
"I am here...I am here." Sesshoumaru placed his face in his brother's neck. "And I have missed you..." 


End file.
